


Pokemons and Fantastic Beasts

by nick_prince



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, Fantastic Four Cameos, X-Men References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nick_prince/pseuds/nick_prince
Summary: The truth about pokemons and fantastic beasts and how the greatest pokemon trainer became a magizoologist.





	1. Chapter 1

**POKEMON BLOG**

Beauty and the fantastic four beasts and where to find them

Hello. I am Newt Scamander, a magizoologist from the Harry Potter universe. But let me tell you one secret, I am more than you know about myself. And things to happen wasn't really a good stuff to talk about, but still, I want you to know this.

My story would answer the world's greatest secrets, starting from the very existence of beasts down to being a peculiar person (the gifted children from the story of Miss Peregrine).

I need the beauty to find the beast.

I got to find the beast. He is the very key for me to understand the transitional evolution of a pokemon to a beast and the very mechanism of peculiarity from Ms. Peregrine's Book.

I have learned that the beast from the Beauty and the Beast is somehow infected with pokemon power and a constant exposure can transform a person into a beast. This form is the premature state of a transitional being called, pokemons.

There are special beasts who can cause a time loop, the ymbryne, from whom I made this far.

I need to catch the fantastic four and all the ymbrynes to keep them from my suitcase. It is because if they know the truth that they weren't humans but pokemons, they'll burst out and destroy the planet.

There's worse they could know.

Now, my journeys had given me the insights that the X-men and the so-called mutants are all artificial pokemons that their so-called powers can be nullified. True, it has something to do with alteration on their genes as mutants, by definition in biology. But it was caused by their exposure to strong pokemon radiation, just like what happened to Beast. Falling in love was nuts in changing you back to human form. Duh? It was just a burst of hormones that made him back.

But as you read this, I bid you not to worry. Every x-men member is already on my suitcase. And all of them will be my playthings. I can't parley with an ymbryne for making a time loop for me since my years had already chased me. Growing up is irreversible you know.

By the way, I would like to clarify that I am Ash Ketchum. I was trapped in the time loop here on France so the years chased me and I become an old man.

Magizoology is quite new stuff. Well, it was greater than training pokemons, it was more like studying them. But I am a weirdo so I have a lot of things to do to them. I didn't die you know. As you know, I am infected with pokemon radiation too, making my metabolism and cellular aging slows down.

And if you had already finished reading this, then by that time, you are already infected with pokemon radiation. I programmed the scrolling down of this story to initiate the detonation of pokemon radiation through your computer or gadget. As you reach this point, there's no turning back.

Time for my show.

There's no way for you to reverse your exposure to pokemon radiation so I suggest you to stick around for quite a while.

You'll be a pokemon soon anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Stalking is a hard habit to kill you know. Since you are already infected with pokemon radiation, might as well, stalk me with the last remaining times you could read. At least, hope you could remain your sanity by that time, I'll be right behind you and stuff you in my suitcase.

By the way, as I've grown, I lose pokeballs and the factory personnel didn't recognize me so, I snuck in and made a big pokeball for my self. It's a suitcase so it's pokecase. O wait, if my pokemons are in a suitcase, then, they are no longer pocket monsters or pokemon. I better call, them and you later, suitemon. Or maybe you could suggest more such lousy names so the factory go pissed and make us another suitcase for another dimensional purposes. From my first suitcase, there I hid every last pokemon I can catch. I am already trapped in this time loop so that's all it is for me. Who knows, maybe when you become a pokemon, you could lend me your ability and get me out of here.

You thought Ioccured once in old America but before i came there I was here in Europe. And everything started when I landed on France.

My, it's a good thing I've learned french, until the story of beauty and beast occurred and finally I thought I had a chance to formally understand everything. And that perhaps the start I endeavored to drag you into this mess. I'll tell you later how I am became trapped in this time loop. Believe me that's pretty hilarious. And here in France, everything in my life changed.

I was on my way to the tournament arena that time. It was my first time there so I don't care about anyone despite how they sing every morning.

"Little town, it's a quiet village. Everyday like the one before, little town full of little people..." a beautiful woman was singing while holding a blue book and a basket. Then she looked at me. I was really startled when she nailed her eyes on me, not only her but everyone in that small french village.

I realized she meant I am so little for my age. Wait how old I am that time? I think I was 10 years old. You know that really made me think. I have been aired for the last ten years, playing with pokemons for being a 10-year old boy. My age never moved forward! Maybe a lot of people watching pokemon have been tangled with this mystery but it hit me really hard that very moment that girl looked at me.

That is the first time I thought I was trapped in time, though I don't have much clues about it. Then slightly a word freed me, " waking up to say... Bon jour (good morning)!"

"There goes the baker with his tray like always, the same old bread and roast to sell. Every morning just the same, since the morning that we came, in this poor provincial town." she continued then walked away.

"Look there she goes a girl is strange but special, a such peculiar mademoiselle... Bon jour! Bon jour! Bon jour! Bon jour!"

Then their song ended.

"Where am I?" I asked myself after realizing my head spins and everything around me seem to revolve. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..."

...

The song played on my mind. The song played in mind again. and again and again and again. It echoed like it was never ending.

Then I bulged my eyes open. It was another day. I gazed up the ceiling of the wooden lodging house I've been while gasping for air. I got up on my bed, then wore my track suit and walked through the window.

That disturbing word again struck my head as people sang it in chorus.

"Bon jour! Bon jour! Bon jour!"

Then, "There goes the baker with his tray like always, the same old bread and roast to sell."

There was that beautiful girl with her book and her basket.

"What was happening? What was happening to me?" I grabbed my head and pressed my temples.

"Every morning just the same, since the morning that we came, in this poor provincial town." her voice reigned in my ears.

That was right. It's been like yesterday I landed here on France.

Every morning just the same, since the morning that I came, in this poor provincial people, that singing beautiful girl and that disturbing sound of their morning greetings. But when I looked myself in the mirror, I finally realized I never found that arena for the pokemon tournament for a very long time.

It's been ages since I am repeatedly replaying this morning. They never changed, nor they remember that they just did this morning every single day, but I do. I am now a seventeen-year old boy.

And this is the first mystery I had to solve before I lose the last piece of sanity in me. It was just seem like yesterday I realized I've been stuck as a ten-year old boy for the last ten years I became ten. And now, I've been stuck in the same loop over and over again with my age moving forward.

And no one has ever had the memory of what was like yesterday, except for me.

I hurried to get down the house and walked outside. People are singing as the usual. I saw her, that beautiful girl named Belle.

"Look there she goes a girl is so peculiar. I wonder if she's feeling well."

"No wonder why her name means beauty, her looks have got no parallel... I'm afraid she's rather odd."

"Look there she goes a girl is strange but special, a such peculiar mademoiselle."

These three phrases always struck me every morning at this point I caught her with my eyes. In the last seven years, I mastered every action of all the people in this setting. Belle's going to the bookshop while these people are mumbling about peculiar she was until Gaston shows up and tries to catch up on her. That is when this song will end.

I need to get close to her. I just felt people thought her of being peculiar, that she might have something I could use to get out of this aside from her head-truning beauty of course. She's definitely love books. I'll try to get to that bookshop and read something more useful and when she enters, I'll ambush her.

And tell her, "Fall in love with me."

Then, few hours past, I came to that bookshop. The manager there was so flustered to see me. Of course, I dress very peculiar. Imagine a young man in track suit in this old French village, but I admit I became more handsome. Young women kept their eyes on me every time I pass them. Fortunately, Gaston never found a way across me. If you've watched Beauty and the Beast, you'll know that Gaston is the most handsome man in this village. But now, guess who? ME! There are times he almost caught me, but I'll tell you this again, I've mastered their every actions, and of course, outwitting him every same day. I just wish my pokemons would help me, but you know, they are all sleeping since that day I was trapped. It's a good thing that my suitcase still works.

But you think, that's all I did for the last seven years? Just to watch them repeatedly singing that disturbing morning song? No way. I just found something really interesting which took me to this lead.

And that is the very reason I am here now. I just hope this bookshop contains more than I expected. A book caught my eyes right there, standing at the side of the shelf, as if it's calling me. And you know what, that book wasn't there yesterday, and ever since.

"Ash... darling come to me..." followed by unusual moans, like a girl taking a poo.

"Come to Papa..." I replied to the book and brushed my hair.

I smirked within myself then shot a struck look through the bookshop manager. He just gulped. Then, he lost consciousness. I don't know if it's because I was really handsome or I'll get out of this place in no time. I guess both.

"Miss Peregrine's Home for PECULIAR Children."

Then I gasped to what I knew about what is going with me.


End file.
